


why she had to go?

by the_aaliyah_rose_black



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aaliyah_rose_black/pseuds/the_aaliyah_rose_black
Summary: in which it’s the anniversary of paul’s mother’s death and george tries to comfort him.
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	why she had to go?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639295) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 



Paul tightened the blankets tighter around himself, burying his face in the pillow, trying to block out the world. He knew he shouldn’t be acting like this, it had been nine years, but sometimes he just missed her so much sometimes…

_Especially today…_

_Don’t think on it,_ he reminded himself for what felt like the millionth time. Tears burned his eyes and he clenched them shut, trying to suppress the sobs that were crawling up his throat. 

His throat felt constricted as he heard the bedroom door open, and heard someone walk inside before the mattress dipped down, indicting that smeone had sat down on the side of the bed. 

“Paul?” George asked quietly, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Paul muttered into the pillow, but he doubted that George could even hear him. 

He felt his somewhat-tight control on his emotions slip as George’s hand was now rubbing his shoulder lightly.

“I understand if you don’t want to talk to me,” his best mate tried to assure, “but I’m here.”

Paul didn’t respond for what seemed like another two minutes, until a shaking hand slipped out of the blankets, gesturing for George to come closer.

Just as he did so, Paul began sobbing. Loud, broken sobs that broke his heart. His sobs were the tears of a boy who just wanted his mother. 

George rubbed his back as Paul desperately clung to him, rocking back and forth slightly. He knew he couldn’t take away the pain of losing his mother, but all he could do was make him feel a little less alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not feeling mentally good and I wanted to write some angst, so here you go.


End file.
